Strategy X/Gallery
|-|Screenshots= Strategy X 01 - Football.png Strategy X 02 - Blue22.png Strategy X 03 - Paparazzi.png Strategy X 04 - Duncan Matthews.png Strategy X 05 - Jean Grey.png Strategy X 06 - Scott and Paul.png Strategy X 07 - HeyLook.png Strategy X 08 - Todd pick-pocketing.png Strategy X 09 - Duncan's evil smirk.png Strategy X 10 - Bullying Jocks.png Strategy X 11 - Scott Summers.png Strategy X 12 - Todd pick-pocketing again.png Strategy X 13 - Scott and Paul 2.png Strategy X 14 - UndertheBleachers.png Strategy X 15 - GotAnotherOne.png Strategy X 16 - SomeSpareChange.png Strategy X 17 - Duncan and the Jocks.png Strategy X 18 - Uh..HeyDuncan.png Strategy X 19 - Let's just Chill.png Strategy X 20 - Scott's Sunglasses-At-Night.png Strategy X 21 - HerestheMoney.png Strategy X 22 - Scott's Sunglasses-At-Night 2.png Strategy X 23 - Duncan slamming Todd down.png Strategy X 24 - Mutant.png Strategy X 25 - SquashTheSlimeball.png Strategy X 26 - GetDown&Dirty.png Strategy X 27 - Scott No!.png Strategy X 28 - SuckerPunched.png Strategy X 29 - EyeBlasts.png Strategy X 30 - Explosion.png Strategy X 31 - OhNo!.png Strategy X 32 - Jean Grey 2.png Strategy X 33 - Scott still under the bleachers.png Strategy X 34 - ClosedEyes.png Strategy X 35 - GlassesBackOn.png Strategy X 36 - RedJean.png StrategyX.png Strategy X 37 - Concussion.png Strategy X 38 - TelepathicPowers.png Strategy X 39 - AreYouOkay.png Strategy X 40 - Ow...png Strategy X 41 - YouPoorBaby.png Toad.png Strategy X 42 - YeahWhatever.png Strategy X 43 - TheToad.png Strategy X 44 - ThingsAreUnderControl.png Strategy X 45 - Ororo Munroe.png Strategy X 46 - ThereHeIs.png Strategy X 47 - Kurt's Arrival.png Strategy X 48 - Biker.png Strategy X 49 - BikerGloves.png Strategy X 50 - TroubleAtHome.png Strategy X 51 - Store.png Strategy X 52 - Sabretooth.png Strategy X 53 - AlmostDone.png Strategy X 54 - AreWeGoingOrWhat.png Strategy X 55 - Introductions.png Strategy X 56 - Hooded Kurt.png Strategy X 57 - Welcome.png Strategy X 58 - Xavier and Jean.png Strategy X 59 - BeMoreCareful.png Strategy X 60 - Control.png Strategy X 61 - Nightcrawler.png Strategy X 62 - Principal's Office.png Strategy X 63 - Todd.png Strategy X 64 - PrincipalDarkholme.png Strategy X 65 - WeNeedToLearnMore.png Strategy X 66 - MuchMore.png Strategy X 67 - Ahhh!.png Strategy X 68 - AlienMonster.png Strategy X 69 - Woah.png Strategy X 70 - HowCanIBeHappy.png Strategy X 71 - Surprise.png Strategy X 72 - ImNormal.png Strategy X 73 - Ororo.png Strategy X 74 - ItsaDisguise.png Strategy X 75 - YouRule.png Strategy X 76 - Xavier and Ororo.png Strategy X 77 - WhatsUp.png Strategy X 78 - AfraidToOpenYourEyes.png Strategy X 79 - AfraidToOpenYourEyes 2.png Strategy X 80 - AfraidToOpenYourEyes 3.png Strategy X 81 - Slimey.png Strategy X 82 - I Just Wanna Talk.png Strategy X 83 - MaybeDoLunch.png Strategy X 84 - HelloScott.png Strategy X 85 - Xavier with Cerebro.png Strategy X 86 - What is Cerebro.png Strategy X 87 - Xavier and Kurt.png Strategy X 88 - Gardening with Ororo.png Strategy X 89 - Ororo 2.png Strategy X 90 - Toad's Uniform.png Strategy X 91 - Windrider.png Strategy X 92 - Wet.png PortalOroro.png Strategy X 93 - First Meeting.png Strategy X 94 - Showdown.png Strategy X 95 - Nightcrawler.png Strategy X 96 - Angry Toad.png Strategy X 97 - Where'd He Go.png Strategy X 98 - Cocky.png Strategy X 99 - Storm.png Strategy X 100 - Xavier and Storm.png Strategy X 101 - Nightcrawler and Toad.png Strategy X 102 - Toad Attacks.png Strategy X 103 - Fight.png Strategy X 104 - Welcome to the DR.png Strategy X 105 - Oh Crap.png Strategy X 106 - Helps On the Way.png Strategy X 107 - Nightcrawler dodges.png Strategy X 108 - Ahhh Crap!!!.png Strategy X 109 - Cyclops and Jean Grey.png Strategy X 110 - Cyclops Blasts.png Strategy X 111 - Nightcrawler 2.png Strategy X 112 - You're An Angel.png Strategy X 113 - Jean Grey.png Strategy X 114 - Are You A Demon.png Strategy X 115 - Saved the Toad.png Strategy X 116 - Cyclops Blasts 2.png Strategy X 117 - Xavier and Storm 2.png Strategy X 118 - Cyclops Blasts 3.png Strategy X 119 - Pull the Plug.png Strategy X 120 - Boom.png Strategy X 121 - Electrocutes.png Strategy X 122 - Screw This Man!.png Strategy X 123 - Cyclops.png Strategy X 124 - I Blow It Too.png Strategy X 125 - Cyclops and Jean Grey 2.png Strategy X 126 - Sharp Claws.png Strategy X 127 - Wolverine.png Strategy X 128 - Intimidating Wolverine.png Strategy X 129 - Scared Toad.png Strategy X 130 - Letting him go.png Strategy X 131 - Charles Xavier.png Strategy X 132 - Logan smiles.png Strategy X 133 - Blackbird.png Strategy X 134 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler.png Strategy X 135 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler 2.png Strategy X 136 - Cyclops and Nightcrawler 3.png Strategy X 137 - Nightcrawler.png Strategy X 138 - You Ran Away!.png Strategy X 139 - Freaked.png Strategy X 140 - Angry Principal.png Strategy X 141 - Toad.png Strategy X 142 - Shapeshifter.png Strategy X 143 - Mystique.png Strategy X 144 - Who's There.png Strategy X 145 - Attack of the paper clips.png Strategy X 146 - Magneto.png |-|Promotional Images= |-|Behind the Scenes Images= 101BTS2.jpg